


The Aftermath of Success

by lemon_ollie



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No YouTube, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, gaming tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_ollie/pseuds/lemon_ollie
Summary: Jack enters a new gaming tournament in America on a whim. Felix enters a new gaming tournament in America on a whim. Both of them fly to America. Both of them are determined to make their trip all the way to America a success.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't tell, this is my first ever fanfic that i've actually had the guts to upload so if you find any typos or just hate it, please try not to destroy my feelings <3 hope you enjoy and i would love if you could write a comment about how you think i could improve as a writer!!

Jack only knew of the screen in front of him, the sweat of his palms and the avatar he was controlling. He fought his competitor with a ferocity that the crowd watching was amazed by. He fought with such rigor that he was winning fight after fight after fight in the first ever Capcom Cup. It was the tournament’s first year and so relative to other gaming tournaments Jack had been to, there weren’t many people there; It was easy pickings for him.

Slowly but surely, like a waking giant, Jack quietly made his way up the tournament bracket. He made sure to keep a low profile and to not flaunt his wins like other assholes were. One such competitor, Jack couldn’t wait to go up against and utterly destroy. His screen name was PewDiePie, and coming all the way from Sweden to compete had gotten him considerable recognition from the cup sponsors . Because apparently coming from Ireland wasn’t enough, Jack thought bitterly. But he watched PewDiePie carefully as he played against other competitors. He watched the way PewDiePie used his avatar, watched for any ticks that he might have that would be giveaways, and he watched PewDiePie himself.

He didn’t look like the typical gaming champion. Sure he was a white male, but he was tall and lean and had an attractive scruff of facial hair that actually worked with his features, opposed to the typical neck beard Jack saw. It made Jack uncomfortable at the thought of having to go up against him, although he wasn’t sure why. 

PewDiePie kept winning too. It seemed more and more like he was going to have to beat this competitor for the championship. For the first time while competing at the tournament, Jack felt a shrivel of doubt. He wasn’t positive he could win if he had to go up against PewDiePie. But these thoughts were cleared from his head the instant he got on stage and pulled up his avatar. He felt the usual rush of adrenaline from the pressure to win. If he won against the swede he would be crowned the first champion ever of the Capcom Cup. Jack wanted that title badly. 

Before he knew it, the first round of three started and they were tangled in an intense battle of skill and strategy. Jack fought with such vigor and natural instinct, not to mention he had the advantage of having watched PewDiePie fight already; because of this, it didn’t take long for him to win the first round. The audience was shocked at the speed of the suspected champions defeat in round one. Jack smiled to himself smugly, knowing he would prove himself a worthy competitor. Everyone, including PewDiePie, had underestimated him and Jack was going to make each and everyone of them pay for it by utterly destroying this competitor across from him.

After a moment to take a sip of water and recompose, Jack picked back up the controller and cracked his neck, ready for round two. When it began, Jack knew PewDiePie had gotten into his groove. He began pushing Jack back to the edge of the stage, sending in hit after hit after hit followed by a critical hit. Fuck, he realized the blows were making him lose health too fast; he had to act quickly to repair the round. He pushed back in a quick flurry of low kicks and followed up with a strong up cut and a critical hit while in the air. It did little to fix the losses he had obtained in the beginning but it pushed PewDiePie out of the almost total lead. They fought, floundering for any hit they could score against their opponent, until both had critically low health but Jack still hadn’t been able to make back the ground he had lost in the beginning. He was just barely lower in health then PewDiePie but it was enough to lose him the round. He got hit with a fast jab followed by a critical hit and he watched as his avatar gasped and then fell over in a dramatic death. 

Things were getting serious now. Both of them had one win meaning whoever won the next round would be the champion. They both took a moment to breath and stretch while the announcers discussed strategies while watching replays. In that moment of calm, Jack eyed his competitor now that he was much more up close. He saw the flush of PewDiePie’s cheeks from the arena lights glaring down on them, and the golden waves of hair nestled upon his head, and the striking blue eyes staring back at him. Realized he had been caught looking, Jack glanced away quickly, but when his eyes turned back to PewDiePie and caught his gaze again, Jack gasped. The boy sitting across from him, with a cheeky smirk sprawled across his face, winked flirtatious and smiled at Jack knowingly before turning back to his screen. That must have just been a strategy, Jack reasoned, yet it still managed to throw him off.

Then the announcers were booming to the audience that round three, the round it all comes down to, was beginning. Jack took two deep breaths before picking up his controller and, after the word “fight!” flashed across the screen, throwing everything he had into the virtual battle. He knew that, regardless of the outcome, Jack would be proud of this round. He felt as if every nerve in his body was coursing with energy. His vision felt crystal clear and the roaring of the crowd drowned out around him. Time itself seemed to slow down for Jack, giving him extra time to process all of the moves his opponent was striking him with. 

Even still he wasn't sure it was going to be enough. PewDiePie seemed to have figured out most of his common moves and tricks, now easily being able to predict his move combos, which was making it exponentially harder for Jack to make any solid contact. Yet as hard as it was, Jack was still managing to keep his hold. They were so evenly matched that the announcers were having trouble deciphering who was in lead. It would be Jack for a moment, but then PewDiePie would land a good hit and get in lead, but then Jack would retaliate. Both of them were fighting as if their lives depended on it until, at the last minute when both of their healths were critically low, PewDiePie paused for an unknown reason. Jack seized the opportunity and threw the final blow. The crowd burst into a frenzy of frantic applause and cheering and all around chaos from the unexpected win. 

Jack sat back in shock. He had won; the thought sinking into his head and reverberating around his skull. But as he stood and drank in the flashing lights and screaming crowd, one thing bothered him. Why had PewDiePie paused? He obviously was too skilled to make such a rookie mistake. Jack walked over to shake his competitors hand and when he met PewDiePie’s eyes, he quirked an eyebrow in question. PewDiePie responded with the most minuscule shrug as if to say “oops!”Jack stood and walked over to PewDiePie to shake his hand, a fight well fought.

“Meet me in the competitor's room after the interview,” Jack said smiling widely and barely moving his lips to not give away what he said to cameras zooming in on them. PewDiePie laughed, rolling his head back to expose his long neck, and grabbed Jack’s arm in a friendly gesture of friendship. 

“Congratulations, my friend!” He said a natural smile playing on his lips. Jack drank in his thick accent, those three words rolling off his tongue. He was infatuated.

With a glazed over look in his eyes, Jack turned back to the e-sport news interviewers now shouting at him from below the stage. He was herded off stage by directors of the tournament, everyone of them congratulating him and shaking his hand but Jack’s body was on autopilot. His mind was focused on how calm PewDiePie had seemed, the way his throat had stretched back and exposed the flawless skin just begging to be kissed. Jack knew if he was being honest with himself, he did want to kiss PewDiePie. Cringing at the though, he realized he wanted to do much more then kiss him.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment as he mentally stopped himself from that train of thought. He was being interviewed and he knew he was doing poorly. He did care because he knew these would be up all over the internet and he didn't want to look like an idiot, but he still found himself stumbling over his words and having to ask the interviewers to repeat their questions. With a heavy intake of air, Jack fully pulled himself out of his mental stupor and finally began to open up to the questions being asked. 

The reporters hopped to get their questions heard by the now fully responsive and energetic man before them. Now that he was fully aware of what was happening, Jack put on his gentlemanly charm and wowed the press all standing in front of him. When he was pulled away from that audience and hustled onto a stage with a podium, Jack really began to blossom. His humor and light in his eyes pulling the audience in until he was ruling the room. He almost completely forgot about PewDiePie.

That is, until he saw him in the very back of the room and watching with a pleasant look on his face. When they made eye contact, PewDiePie smirked, almost daring Jack to blush or stutter over the question he was answering. But Jack, stubbornly defined him and answered the question without a flaw, making the audience chuckle at a joke he even threw in at the end. He beamed at the success. 

After answering a few more questions, the directors came back on stage and saved Jack from being trapped there answering questions all day. They presented him with a huge check for $150, which to Jack seemed a little extreme. Especially because they said they would send him the real check on a later date and this was just a prop. He got a picture and then was ushered off stage while the directors stayed behind to be interviewed. He exited into the hall leading between the entrance atrium and the arena, but it was only a hall that cleared personnel could use. It was eerily quiet, contrasting the loud and chaotic interview room he had just been in. 

Not exactly sure which way was the right direction to the competitor’s room, Jack picked the way that seemed to be leading away from the entrance atrium and went that way. He figured that, if he didn't make it to the room, at least he wouldn't be forced it to throngs of people all trying to ask him what it felt like to have won and how he had done it and other bullshit like that. Not that he minded, he was just tired and wanted to go home.

Eventually, after a substantial amount of wandering and finding every dead end in the damn compound it seemed, he found the door labeled “Competitor’s room”. Suddenly, a wave of nerves hit him as he remembered that he was supposed to be meeting PewDiePie in here. He could be just beyond this door, Jack mused to himself. But with shaky hands he worked up the courage to push the door open. 

It lead to a large open room with chairs and bags splayed haphazardly around the open space. There were a few tables lining the walls that were overflowing with even more bags. Other then that, the room was empty. Jack was the only one in there. The nerves he felt before doubled at the realization that PewDiePie might very easily blow him off. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind before, but now that he thought about it, he became fixated on it. That would be even more of an insult than being rejected in person by him. 

To distract his mind from those thoughts, Jack began getting all of his things together. He had neatly tucked them away in one of the corners of the room so it didn't take long for him to put his phone charger and the few pieces of merch he had picked up along the way into the bag. With nothing left to do but wait for PewDiePie to show up he sat down in the chair and pulled out his phone, the nerves he felt giving way to irritation. It was a pretty dick move of PewDiePie to make him wait. He looked at the time and decided he would give the asshole exactly 10 minutes to show up and if he didn't, well that was his loss not Jack's. 

But about 4 minutes in, Jack was startled out of his silent fuming of being blown off by the door opening. His heart began to beat faster and he tensed. But when the door swung open revealing who it was, Jack deflated. The bright shock of red hair gave it away instantly to Jack. This was one of the competitors who he had gone against in one of his earliest rounds and although Jack had eventually beat him, this guy was one of the few people he went up against who actually gave him a run for his money. 

“Hey, Jacksepticeye!” he said smiling and waving kindly at Jack and calling him by his screen name. “I heard you won! Congratulations dude, you really deserved it.” His kind mannerisms filled Jack's heart with a warm fuzzy feeling.

“Thanks man, you did awesome too though. You should have definitely gotten farther than you did.” One of the few upsets of the tournament had been when the man standing in front of him, Markiplier, hadn't gotten through to elimination rounds because his match with Jack had been a “critical” round. It was fucking unfair and half of the other people Jack had beat, did get to go to the elimination rounds. 

“Aw, I don't mind,” Markiplier said brushing off the compliment, “it was fun getting to just watch rounds.”

“Still, it was fuckin’ bullshit if you ask me,” Jack insisted. The two fell into silence for a moment before Markiplier asked, “so, you're going back to Ireland now?” That surprised Jack. Not many people had remembered he was from Ireland it seemed.

“Yeah, I've got to get home and back to university,” Jack said, although he mourned the idea of having to leave America just to go back and learn about hotel management.  
“Ah,” Markiplier exclaimed, waving his hand dismissively, “who needs an education?” 

Jack laughed and as their conversation died off for a second time, as it often does between complete strangers, the door opened again. Jack’s heart shook as the swede entered the room, the feeling of calm he felt beginning to melt away into anger. He couldn’t believe that PewDiePie had shown up so late. He must have seen Jack leave the interview room and known he had come here, so why didn’t he come over right away? But even still, there was something alluring about his presence. Something magnetic about his golden locks and piercing blue eyes. Jack felt his voice get caught in his throat.

“Hey!” PewDiePie said, coming over and waving at the pair like no big deal. 

“Hi,” Markiplier said and while shaking his hand heartily, “my name is Mark actually, I don't think I caught yours?”

“Oh, of course! I'm Felix.”

Felix.

It suited him well, Jack decided. He snapped back to reality and piped up. 

“Ah, Felix,” he said testing his name out on his tongue. It was nice and rough feeling as the sounds passed through his teeth. “It's finally nice to know the name of my mysterious competitor.”

“Oh? and what's your name than?” Felix hummed, seeming to exist with an ease that made Jack feel like he was melting under his scrutinizing gaze.  
“Jack,” he barely managed to squeak out. 

“Hey, congrats on your win man!” Felix patted Jack on the shoulder for the second time, only this time he lingered for an instant longer than was normal. Jack felt it, Felix felt it, and Mark felt the mood of the room shift. 

“Well, listen I've got to get checked out of my hotel really early tomorrow so I’m going back for an early night, but it was really nice meeting you,” Mark picked up his bags and slung them over his back, “and Jack, congrats on the win.” The realization that he didn't recognize Felix wasn't lost to anyone in the room. Mark made it fairly clear from his body language that Felix wasn't wanted. 

“Stick up his ass much?” Felix asked once Mark had closed the door. 

“Ah, he’s just jealous he didn't even get to final two like we did,” Jack brushed it off. The reminder of their final battle together brightened Felix's mood as he forgot about Mark.  
“Oh shit yeah, that was awesome!” he exclaimed, “those moves you were pulling totally blew me out of the water.” 

“You definitely gave me a hard time though. I thought I wasn’t going to win after that second round,” Jack admitted.

“No way, you did so good!” The silence that followed the abrupt end to their conversation filled the room like a toxic gas. Felix and Jack stood in the middle of the room, no one around them, no noises to cut the silence. They were alone and Jack was nervous. They were alone and Felix was a gorgeous man. They were alone and Jack wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Fuck it. He leaned forward, heart pounding, eyes closed, until he was centimeters away from Felix. He felt Felix let out a soft puff of air, right onto his lips, before Jack closed the gap. 

He an explosion of feelings blossomed in his chest, but he couldn’t slow down to analyze what they all were. All he knew was that he never wanted to stop this moment. Felix’s lips were soft and entrancing, pulling Jack in. Jack shifted closer to the taller man and rested his hands upon Felix’s chest, while Felix set his on Jack’s hips. Their body heats were mixing and spinning together, making a warm aura flame up around the two of them. 

Jack shifted his head to one side and opened his mouth slightly, inviting Felix to take the initiative. He happily accepted and plunged forward his tongue slipping past into Jack’s mouth. He pulled back and gasped quietly at Felix’s readiness yet it made a vibrant heat lit up in Jack’s stomach. He delved back in with only a moment's pause, meeting Felix’s fervor and intensity. The two of them intertwined and matched each other, move for move, their bodies connecting in the most sensual ways. Jack’s fingers twisted into Felix’s shirt while Felix gripped at Jack’s hips in the best way.

They came up for air, pausing to gasp and gaze at the other man. Blue eyes met blue eyes in an intense moment of realization from the both of them. They knew exactly what they had just done but as Jack pondered his actions, he realized the consequences didn’t seem to matter as much as the moment they were trapped in currently. Jack shivered slightly at the shining blue boring into him, stealing past his physical form and encroaching into his mind. He felt completely open and ready to give Felix whatever he wanted. 

“We can’t do this here,” Felix breathed quietly.

“I know,” Jack murmured in response. 

“Where are you staying?”

“Too far away.”

“We can go to my place, it’s not that far. I’ll call us a taxi.”

Felix broke away and pulled out his phone while Jack watched him do it in awe. But as he watched, Jack felt a tight anxiety grow in his chest. What was he thinking? He barely even knew this man, hell for all he knew, Felix could be a murderer. But yet again, Jack realized he honestly didn’t care of the consequences. He knew what he wanted to do and it seemed, so did Felix. 

Turning around to pick up his bag, Jack felt a wave of insecurity wash over him. He knew he shouldn’t have eaten that extra burger yesterday, knew he should have gone for that run a few days ago, and knew that Felix would judge him for his scrawny little body. He shuddered at the thought of Felix laughing at him and rejecting him, his brain telling Jack that it was inevitable. That was of course until Felix slithered up behind Jack as he was sliding his jacket into his bag- it was much too hot for a jacket now- and slipped his hand under the edge of Jack’s shirt, resting it on his bare hip. Skin contacted with skin and Jack couldn't hide the small shiver that went up his spine.

“You know, I was thrilled to hear I was going up against you,” he whispered, pressed up against Jack. Twisting around to look the swede in his eyes, Jack smirked.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” 

“Because, when I watched you play, I couldn't help but think of what else those skilled hands of yours could do.”

Jack spun himself around, fervently attaching himself onto Felix’s lips and simultaneously rolling his body up against Felix’s. Surprised by the sudden intensity of Jack’s movements, Felix took a moment to revel in the hot friction of their jeans rubbing together, before jumping in and sliding one of his hands lower, resting it on the small of Jack's back, just above his ass. Jack groaned into Felix’s mouth and he raised one of his hands up into Felix’s hair, gripping softly. If Felix hadn't been gone before, that simple act pushed him far past any realm of reason. 

He braced himself by gripping onto Jack’s hip tighter than he already was, thinking if he left bruises, well there were worse ways to get them. Jack, unaware that Felix was thinking the same thing, was silently hoping Felix’s fingers would leave marks. Their mouths moved together in a hot dance of energy, so intoxicating that Jack felt like his mind was getting light headed and his thoughts sluggish. Or maybe that was just because of all the blood draining from his head and down into his crotch. He fit one of his legs in between Felix’s legs and ground down, creating sweet pressure against his growing erection. 

Felix broke the kiss and he tilted his head back, groaning deeply with lust. His neck stretched and the sight of it made Jack ravenous. He ducked his head and kissed a small area just below Felix’s jawline that made his already deep breathing hitch. Jack, boldened by the positive response, sucked slightly on the same spot and gave the tender skin a tiny nip. The growing heat in Felix’s lower stomach exploded and he couldn't help himself as he rolled against Jack's leg in between his own. Jack paused to breathe hotly on Felix’s neck, waiting for the spots in his vision to subside. 

But as he latched himself back into Felix’s neck, sucking and biting up and down, dipping increasingly lower, Felix’s phone began to buzz. The spell was broken and they shifted apart from each other. Great fucking timing, Jack thought to himself with venom.

“Taxi is here, do you have everything you need?” Felix asked Jack, looking at him with such genuine concern that Jack's heart melted a little.

“Yeah I’m all ready to go,” Jack smiled warmly back at him. Then in a burst of courage he lurched his hand out and grabbed Felix's, fitting it into his own. Without any need of discussion, they walked out into the hallway and turned towards the back side exit door, away from the stadium atrium and all of the questioning eyes.

Like giggling schoolgirls they ran out the back door and through the side parking lot to the street where the cab was loitering. Felix ran before Jack and pulled the door open for him, ushering him in like a gentleman, before running around to the other side and pilling in. 

“Can you take us to the Hampton Inn off of Old Bayshore highway?” Felix asked the cab driver politely.

“Course I can. Nice hotel,” the driver, whose name was Jordin according to a bedazzled nameplate stuck in the front of his dashboard, spoke in a gruff voice. 

“Fantastic,” Jack murmured to Felix quietly so that Jordin couldn't hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao im awful... sorry for not posting!!! but its here! its finally done!! i hope you like it even though im god awful at writing smut

It would have been a quick ride. It would have been better if it had been a quick ride. But San Francisco decided to be a bitch, and so the traffic made the ride almost 30 minutes. That meant 30 minutes of sitting in antagonizing anticipation for the events of the evening to unfold. Jack sat politely, his legs crossed and his back straight, managing to present himself as composed while he and Jordin talked about trivial things. Felix, sitting in the seat behind the driver so Jordin couldn’t see him, sat with his legs sprawled open and his eyes trained on Jack for most of the car ride. Unless Jack or Jordin spoke directly to him, Felix made no effort to join in on the conversation, solely focusing on his own thoughts.  
He tried to decipher what it was about Jack that made his mind go crazy. Was it his fluffy quiff of green hair or maybe his scruffy beard or maybe just the fact that he was so kind and genuine. 

Felix may have only known Jack for a day but watching him up on stage while being interviewed, he was blown away by the sincerity in which he answered every question. He hadn’t gone directly back to the room after the interview had finished because he had to clear his thoughts before he could speak with Jack face to face for real. Felix had gone and walked through the never-ending maze of halls just buying himself some time to think. He questioned if he was making the right decision in pursuing this man. Jack seemed so pure and sweet, Felix wasn’t sure if he would be able to not fuck everything up, which he really didn’t want to do. If he were to accidentally hurt such a loving person he would surely hate himself. 

It was only when Felix felt the car roll to a stop that he snapped out of his thoughts. He pulled out his wallet and after some protest by Jack, paid the cab driver. He then ran around to the other side of the car where Jack was sitting and saying a goodbye to Jordin, and pulled open the door for him because he was nothing if he wasn’t a gentleman, damn it. Jack looked up at him with surprise.

“Why thank ya sir,” he drawled with an over exaggerated southern twang. 

“It's the least I can do for an upstanding gentleman as yourself,” Felix responded, playing along. Jack grinned at him as he pulled himself out of the car and that little smirk made Felix’s heart flutter faster than it had been already. He was really following through with this, he mused to himself while grabbing Jack's arm and pulling him into the lobby of the hotel.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with Jack because one look is all a person would need to see the appeal there. No, the problem for Felix is that he had never done anything like this before. He wasn't a virgin by any standards but he certainly had never had a one night stand. He wasn't even sure if he wanted this to be a one night stand. And neither was Jack.

As the pair of men waited for the elevator to reach the ground level, Jack focused onto the feeling of Felix at his side. His aura of warmth and comfort that he gave off seemed to wrap Jack in like being tangled up in a soft blanket. He was cocooned in comfort and never wanted to leave. But the nagging reminder in his brain telling him that to Felix, he was nothing more than a quick way to get off, put a damper to his mood. Even if that was the case, Jack made the resolve in his mind that he would enjoy his time with Felix, would make the best of it. 

The elevator doors slid open and an old Hispanic women stepped off before both Felix and Jack piled in. The elevator closed and Jack and Felix were once again alone, however this time, in a much more confined space. 

Felix initiated this time. After pressing the 12th floor button he spun around to face Jack and rushed to him. He grabbed the younger man and hoisted him up, resting Jack on his hips. Jack wrapped his legs around Felix’s waist and his arms around his neck while Felix backed him up to where Jack’s back was pressed against the mirrored wall of the elevator. The two boys kissed with intense passion bubbling over from the pent up sexuality from the car ride over. It flowed like a waterfall, cascading around them and filling the elevator with a musky and heavy heat. Felix rutted against Jack’s jeans, pressing him slightly too hard into the wall but the rough friction only made Jack even more aroused.  
The bell rang and the door slid open again. Felix let go of Jack and the two sprang apart in fear of being caught by anyone waiting in the hall. Luck would have it for them however, no one stood outside of the elevator waiting to go down. Still, they proceeded with caution as Felix led Jack down the hall to his room. He had to be out of there by noon the next morning but if this one night stand would be anything like the ones he had seen on tv shows, Jack would be gone before the sun had rose in the sky. 

Felix stopped abruptly in front of his door and pulled out his wallet. The key card slid out of its pocket and clattered to the ground at his feet. Felix blushed a deep shade of red as he bent down to pick it up, exposing his ass to Jack. When he stood, Jack said nothing, just raised an eyebrow and smirked. He got the door open without any more trouble but by glancing into his room, was reminded of the chaotic events of his morning. He had been running late and didn't have time to pick up his room before he left. Luckily the cleaning ladies had come by to make the bed and pick up the clothes off the floor but they were piled up on a counter across from the bed.

“Sorry about the mess, I didn't know anyone would be-” he stopped himself before finished the statement. Was it taboo to mention the impulsiveness of the decision to a one night stand? 

“You didn't know you would be having anyone over?” Jack challenged.

“Yeeh,” Felix muttered, running his hand through his hair and looking down awkwardly.

“I didn't know I would be going out tonight either. You're fine,” Jack assured him.

Felix toed off his shoes and Jack followed suit before being led into the main room of the hotel. It was a fairly basic hotel with a queen sized bed in the center, a little night stand with a lamp next to it, and a large window taking up a large portion of the wall opposite the door. Jack paused what they were doing to look out at the expansive view. The beautiful twinkling lights of San Francisco at night illuminated the inky black that had covered the once shining blue sky. It looked for all practical purposes, like a city of stars. Jack turned back to Felix, not knowing he had a happy dumbstruck look on his face. When Felix saw his expression, his heart soared and he knew this couldn’t be his only night with Jack. He knew Jack was more important than that. 

Felix walked past the bed silently and over to where Jack stood, watching the skyline. Felix positioned himself next to Jack where he could inconspicuously watch Jack but seem like he was simply looking out too. Apparently not well enough though because the third time Felix stole a glance at Jack’s warm gaze, Jack barked a laugh and broke the silence of the night. 

“Do I have something on my face?” He joked.

“No, no!” Felix insisted, “Just, the way you’re looking at the city, it’s like you’re seeing the world for the first time.”

“I just want to appreciate the beauty for what it is. I know that sometimes people get all wrapped up with the pollution and crime of big cities like these, but I don’t know. It just doesn’t seem fair to me because if you take a step back, these cities are really beautiful.” As Jack spoke, Felix watched him with wonderment. He had never met anyone so stunning in his life. When Jack finished speaking, Felix gently cupped Jack’s face in his palm, turning Jack’s body to face his own. They shared a tender moment of silence and comfort before leaning in. 

This kiss was different than their previous ones. This kiss was smooth and soft like a cool river stone. This kiss had more meaning behind it; it showed the intensity of the passion the two felt for each other. Jack pulled away first, gasping for air and pupils dilated so where Felix could only see the smallest rim of blue looking at him. 

Jack grabbed Felix by his shirt and pulled him back in, this time, kissing with lustrous ferocious. Felix kept up pace with the Irish man and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, pulling him closer by his hips. He felt Jack smirk against his mouth and before he could question why, he suddenly felt a very confident hand snake down and grab his hardening cock. 

“Oh javla helveta!” Felix groaned, his head lulling back as a hot sensation pulsed throughout his whole body. He felt like every sensory nervous input going to his brain was crackling with electricity. He ground down against Jack, the feeling making his head spin. With one hand, Jack kept teasing Felix through his pants while with his other hand, pulled at Felix's hair which caused Felix's eyes to roll back in his head. 

Felix’s hands were roaming all over Jack's back, exploring every inch of skin until he couldn't get enough and pulled Jack's shirt up and over his head. He paused for a moment to take a look at Jack's bare, heaving, chest. Jack had a light spattering of darker chest hair and a little happy trail that dipped below his belt. Just the sight of Jack’s fair skin, shining from the moon's light pouring in from the window, made Felix’s mouth water. He thrust off his own shirt in record time and dropped down onto his knees. 

Jack hummed in approval of the events to unfold and slowly, teasingly, began to undo his belt. Felix waited patiently, watching the form of Jack's length pressed up against his jeans and he couldn't wait to taste it against his tongue. He sat and waited, lust and hardness of his dick growing until Jack got to unzipping his pants and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Jack's hands and pulled them away, unzipping and pulling Jack's pants and underwear down in one fluid motion. 

Jack’s length shot up, free of the constraints of his tight pants. Felix smirked at the sight of the throbbing dick before him.

“Excited are we?” He teased.

“Shut up you dick fuck,” Jack responded, a bright flush spreading across his cheeks.

Felix did shut up and his smirk dropped, being replaced by a sensual and feral look. He grabbed Jack’s cock softly with one hand, pumping at the tender skin before setting his lips at the head teasing slightly until he opened his mouth and took as much of Jack into him as he could. The velvet skin of Jack felt heavy and thick against his tongue, a feeling that blossomed the ever growing lust in Felix’s crotch. He sucked slightly and twirled his tongue around the smooth head of Jack’s penis.

The tender skin currently being teased and encouraged by Felix felt hot to Jack. Every nerve in his body seemed to be racing along his veins and rushing to where Felix’s mouth met his length. His head lulled back and instinctively he grabbed onto Felix’s hair, grasping for anything to keep him from falling over. His fingers twisted into Felix's hair and he pulled slightly, eliciting a hot moan from Felix. The warm hum of Felix's vibrating throat around Jack's cock sent shots of pleasure coursing through him. This wouldn’t last long for Jack if they kept at it this way.

But that didn’t seem to be a problem because Felix leaned back and snaked his way back up Jack’s torso, licking him hotly along the way. When he met back with Jack’s face, Felix latched onto his lips and maddeningly set to kissing Jack out of any realm of perception of the outside world. It wasn't hard for Felix though because Jack was already so far gone, ready to do whatever this boy wanted him to. He was tingling from his ears to his toes and his skin felt hot as Jack rutted his penis up against Felix’s crotch. He groaned into Felix’s mouth and pulled hard at Felix’s hair.

With that Felix broke the kiss and stepped back, breathing heaving and looking at Jack with a pooling lust in his eyes. Then without warning, he grabbed Jack by his voluptuous hips and threw him roughly onto the bed. The sheets on the bed flew up slightly and Jack bounced once on the bed before settling, a shocked look on his face at the ferocity of Felix’s need. He watched as Felix walked over quickly to his luggage and opened a pouch before rooting around in it. Felix stood and sped back to Jack before stripping off his pants and then climbing onto the bed next to Jack.

“Are you sure you want this?” Felix asked quietly.

“Yes,” Jack responded breathlessly, his eyes roaming up and down Felix’s body, who was kneeling at the edge of the bed on his knees, his erection hanging in plain sight for Jack’s mouth to water over.

Without any doubt in his mind, Jack spread his legs wide open and inviting for Felix. Felix ripped open the pre-lubed condom he had grabbed from his bag, because he was always prepared for anything, and rolled it onto himself before crawling up and over Jack. Their completely naked bodies rubbed up against each other and Felix thought he would never be able to feel this good again. He propped himself up with one hand and put his index and middle fingers of his other hand into Jack’s mouth.Jack responded by swirling his tongue around Felix’s fingers and sucking slightly, which elicited from Felix a hot moan and he braced his head on Jack’s bare chest.

When his fingers were sufficiently wet, Felix pulled them out of Jack’s mouth and leaned back onto his heels. He used one hand to pull Jack’s cheeks apart while running his index finger around Jack’s stretched hole. It was an odd sensation for Jack yet he couldn’t help but moan at his touch. Without warning, Felix slipped his first digit into Jack and twisted, causing Jack to writhe in the bed and groan loudly with satisfaction. He felt a hot burn where Felix’s finger worked and turned inside of him, stretching and preparing him. 

Felix pulled out his first finger, which made Jack whimper from the absence of him but then Felix re-wet his fingers, this time in his own mouth, and quickly jammed two fingers into Jack. The pressure pressing against Jack’s walls hurt and Jack let out a gasp of shock. Felix waited patiently for Jack to get used to the sensation before he began to slowly and with small motions scissor his fingers back and forth.

“Oh God, Fe,” Jack moaned, his hands by his sides twisting into the sheets, gripping for his life. Jack moaning his name hotly made Felix’s throbbing length twitch and he was re-energized, pushing his fingers deeply into Jack. 

“Fuck yeah, do you like it? Do you like the burn? It probably gets you going more than anything, when I’m rough with you,” Felix growled at Jack. At those words, Jack’s head flung back into the pillow and he let out a high pitched whimper.

“P-please fuck me,” he begged. 

“With pleasure.” 

Felix pulled out his fingers and re-adjusted so his hips were fit in between Jack's open legs before he bent over Jack. He braced himself on top of Jack with one hand pushing into the bed while he used his other hand to guide his penis up against Jack's ass. There was no turning back now, not that either of them wanted to. Felix was thinking that if he didn't finish soon his length would burst from too much blood, he was thinking about how he had never been this turned on in his life, and most of all he was thinking about the beautiful man, with bright pink cheeks and shiny with sweat and hair sticking up oddly, who was below him. The idea of making Jack moan his name again propelled Felix further.  
He rubbed his hard cock against Jack's crack and felt Jack's thighs quiver at the sensation, before setting his tip at Jack’s entrance. Thank god for pre-lubed condoms, was Jack’s last thought before every conscious and tangible idea flew out of his head. Jack moaned loudly, his left leg picking up off the bed slightly, as Felix pushed his thick cock into Jack.  
“Oh my god oh my god Felix fuck,” Jack whimpered, along with other incomprehensible statements. All he could think about, all he could feel was him. In his mind, under his skin, pressing deeply into him. The sweet pressure pressing up against Jack made him feel weightless and grounded all at the same time. 

Felix was having a similar awe filled experience. He had completely forgotten everything to do with how he had gotten to this moment. He had forgotten about the tournament and losing, hell, if you had asked him in this moment where he was he wouldn't have remembered he was in America. All he would be able to say would be Jack. He knew this was more than a quick fuck. On a more physical level, this probably was going to be quick because both men knew they wouldn't last much longer, but the connection they felt was much stronger than that. 

With that thought, Felix pulled back painstakingly slowly before sliding himself back into Jack. A hot groan slid from Felix’s mouth and Jack couldn't help but feel proud. This was his doing. But than Felix unexpected slammed into Jack hard and fast, pushing further into him then before and Jack swore loudly. 

“Fuck, more please. Oh shit god please,” Jack found himself begging. 

That was all it took. Felix's motions became quicker, his hips working faster and his free hand wrapping around Jack's dick. He worked simultaneously, pushing further and harder into Jack while also paying attention to his hard penis. Jack thought he was going to go insane from the pleasure. He saw stars and soon couldn't hold back the high pitched moans, instead letting them fall from his mouth along with an occasional shout of Felix's name. 

Felix was in trouble. He couldn't finish before Jack but he was about to explode. The intense heat and pleasure of Jack's walls against him was driving him crazy with lust. Without pausing, Felix leaned back onto his heels and pulled one of Jack's legs up onto his shoulder. This new position allowed him to hit Jack’s insides in a new way. A way that made Jack throw his head back and curse loudly. Felix quickened the pace. Jack's hips bucked and moans grew louder. Felix thrust his head back. 

“Fuck Fe. Fuck, fuck, F-felix!” Jack flew an arm over his face as his orgasm rocketed over him. He felt the wave of pleasure from his head to his toes and his only thought was how much he wanted to stay with Felix forever. He was electric ice. He was strong and weak at the same time. He was on fire but felt cooler than the ocean. When he dropped his arm from over his eyes, Felix was there. 

His face was tilted back and he mouth was cocked open. Jack could feel his pulsating dick inside of him. He could physically feel as Felix finished. Felix was in the stars, literally. Stars swum across his vision and he let out one long moan as he came down from his orgasm. Never had an orgasm resonated with him that strongly, shaken him from head to toe, made him feel faint. 

When Felix’s vision cleared, he slowly pulled out of Jack, both men wincing due to their sensitive and raw skin. He layed down next to Jack and tucked his arms around Jack’s waist. In his mind, Felix was only thinking about how if he held on tightly enough tonight, maybe Jack wouldn’t be gone in the morning. Maybe if he tried to let Jack know how much he liked him, Jack would feel the same way. Maybe it was just him wishing into oblivion, the chance of a one night stand evolving into more, so rare.

Jack, on the other hand, was floating in post coital bliss. He fell in and out of consciousness for a few moments, fighting his brain telling him to sleep so he could lay for a moment longer with the most beautiful man and feel the blonde’s heart beating against his back. So he could lock into his brain Felix’s exact smell which was tangy and smelt faintly of whiskey. 

“Be here in the morning,” Felix whispered into his ear. It was all the confirmation Jack needed.

“Always,” he responded before slipping into the smooth and warm darkness of his unconsciousness. He was content as he fell asleep in the arms of this man, he was happy and knew that this was what he wanted. 

Felix buried his nose into the back of Jack’s neck which was still damp from sweat due to the exertion from earlier events. He smiled to himself and wiped his nose off on his hand before snuggling closer and closing his eyes, feeling Jack’s warm body pressed up against his. He had never felt more content in his life and as he drifted off to sleep, he thought about his future. All he knew is that when he inevitably had to fly back to Sweden, he hoped Jack was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you liked this!!! feel free to leave any feed back because i want to hear it all <3 thanks for giving it a read!!


End file.
